Heir to the West
by Lady Narnia
Summary: What happens when Sesshomaru's mate fails to give him a male heir? He seeks out the advice of Bokusenou, who informs him of a miko that can produce over 100 full demon heirs. But now Sesshomaru just has to find her. Warning: rating for future lemons
1. Heir to the West

He Felt like grinding his fangs together. His mate had produced yet another still-born heir, he could smell death lurking in the air of the birthing wing. And it made him want to rip off his own nose.

Even though he had gone against his own wish to not mate, the elders had forced him into it and now he was about to lose his mind, and possibly his lands if he didn't get a Male heir soon.

Leaning against the wall he awaited the negative response. The sound of the door opening and closing alerted his attention. "My Lord." the nurse-maid said kneeling in front of him. "The pup was still-born." he just nodded and brushed past her and looked down at his mate who was dripping with sweat. "S-Sesshomaru…" he glared at the demoness, and silenced her. "You will be replaced. As you might have guessed. Once the elders find out, and they will. This Sesshomaru will make sure of that; another female will replace you and produce me a male heir." he said coldly then turned to leave, and ignored the sounds of her desperate sobbing. Stopping a servant he ordered her things to be packed and sent to her homelands immediately. If she survived to make it to her home in the south, the mating mark would eventually fade. Simple for him, for he had no mark upon his person. However, when he bedded his other mate she would feel a pain that would be only slightly worse than child birth itself.

The servant nodded and quickly scurried away. Nothing in all of Japan could be worse than searching for another worthless female youkai to replace his current mate. Because word would eventually get out and he would have every type of demoness tossed at him. Walking back to his study he remembers all the papers and scrolls on his desk to read over and sign, when the image of Bokusenou emerges in his mind and he seeks out the old tree's advice as he had done many times over the years. "Jaken." Sesshomaru called out and the small green imp scurried into the room and bowed "Yes, mi-lord?" he said his face still plasterd to the ground. "Ready Ah-Uhn, we leave at dawn." he said then looked back down at his scroll. "but why mi-lord?" he asked standing back up. "You need no explanation. Now leave." he said emotionlessly as the imp scurried off.

--

"SIT!SIT! SIT!!" Kagome screamed at him. And watched as the hanyou slammed numerous times into the earth as his spirit was bound to the necklace and pulled him towards the earth. "Inuyasha, the next time you call me that, I'm going to 'Sit' You're ass to hell!" she screamed before 'Sitting' him once more then storming off with her bath supplies, dragging Sango behind her.

"Kagome…wait…hey? What's up?" Sango asked when Kagome finally stopped.

"I saw them together, Sango." Kagome said trying to hold back her tears. "I know we agreed to just be friends, but my heart still turns to him." she said finally letting her tears fall and looking up at the trees that blocked her view of the stars.

"How long." Kagome said more of a comment than a question. "How long have I been oblivious to him sleeping with Kikyo." she said walking again towards the hot spring.

"Since we defeated Naraku." Sango said placing a hand on her friend's shoulder. Reaching up Kagome toyed with the Shikon no Tama that hung from her neck, now completely whole, yet lifeless.

The moment they had defeated Naraku She had watched Sango weep over Kohaku once he had died when the jewel had been removed from his back. So she had wished for Kohaku to live once more, and be with his sister. The jewel had then become just a lifeless ball of glass. Yet she had remained in the Feudal Era for the well had sealed and she could no longer return to the future.

"Somehow I'm not surprised. Only hurt." Kagome said as she wiped away a tear. The two entered the hot spring and bathed together. "When are you and Miroku getting married?" Kagome asked trying to change the subject from Inuyasha.

Sango simply smiled and turned a slight shade of crimson. "In the early summer. But remember, Kohaku is going after Rin, to petition Sesshomaru for permission to court her."

"How old is Rin anyway?" Kagome asked curious.

"Fifteen I hear. Only 3 years younger than Kohaku."

"Wow, time has flown by." Kagome commented.

Once the two women were dressed again they headed back to the village where Inuyasha was no where to be seen, and Miroku was off meditating. Kagome bid her friend a goodnight and headed off to her hut that she stayed in with Shippo, who now stood at her shoulder. He grew over 2 feet in under a month. One day he was tiny and it seemed the next he was a five foot pre-teen.

"Five years since Naraku was defeated." Kagome said as she entered the hut and walked back to her futon and sat down.

Kagome glanced down at herself and smiled at how she had matured from a girl to a woman. Her hips were rounder, less boney, her breasts were now to large for her bras that she brought from her home era, so now she wore kimono's and village robes just like the other village women. But in Kaede's village she was seen not as Kagome, but as the Shikon Miko. So any possible husbands here, were out of the question for most of them were scared of her, and of course no demon would touch her. Which led her mind back to Inuyasha, who for the last five years had been sending her mixed signals and now she knew why. 'Because he's been sleeping with Kikyo that's why.' she thought as her foggy mind began to drift off to sleep, once she was fast asleep, Midoriko appeared to her in a dream and stood in front of her.

"Child, you are no more. Mother to many you shall become. Power to change Japan forever lies within you." the words weren't spoken yet she heard them clearly, and yet she had seen no one, yet knew exactly who it was that had said it.

When Kagome awoke she quickly dressed and exited her hut and smiled at the sight of Shippo playing with the other village children before their mothers' called them inside to eat. Walking over to the hut Sango and Kohaku shared she knocked lightly then entered. "Good Morning, Sango, Kohaku." she said removing her shoes and walking over to her best friend who was kneeling in front of a fire making breakfast for her and her brother. "Oh Good Morning Kagome-chan. Would you like some breakfast?" Sango asked looking up at her and smiling. Refusing she turned to Kohaku, "So you wanted to ask me something, Kohaku? You mentioned it the other night." Kagome said sitting down in front of Kohaku and beside Sango.

Kohaku nodded shyly. "While on my travels with Lord Sesshomaru, I became very close to Rin, his ward." Kagome smiled at how Kohaku was turning a slight shade of pink. "And now that she is close to the age to marry, I wanted to petition Sesshomaru for the right to court her and eventually Marry her. When she is old enough of course."

None of what he had said was news to her, for Sango had told her the second after Kohaku had told his sister. "But what does that have to do with me?" Kagome asked him confused.

"I would like you to accompany me to the western lands. Sister volunteered but I don't want her to get harmed in her condition." The last bit of information confused Kagome and she looked over at Sango. "Condition?" she asked. Sango blushed and glanced over her shoulder to make sure no one was behind her. "Kagome-chan, Miroku and I are going to be having a baby." she said smiling and unknowingly placing a hand on her still flat stomach. Kagome smiled and squealed and scooted over to her best friend and hugged her. "congrats Sango! that's amazing! How far along are you?" Blushing sango tapped her finger on her chin "I think about3 months." she said and smiled. Kagome and Sango could talk all day about the coming child, but Kohaku cleared his throat to draw the women's attention back. "So, Kagome-chan will you join me?" he asked.

"Why don't you ask Inuyasha? He can protect you better than I could." she said shrugging.

"But he is not widely known as you are among both demons and humans. You are known as the Shikon miko for a reason." he said humbly. Kagome glanced down at the empty jewel. "I'll go. I miss Rin anyways." she said smiling.

--

Sesshomaru flew before Ah-Uhn and Jaken on his youkai cloud. They would make it to Bokusenou before night fall. As the trees rolled by beneath him, he began to sense Bokusenou's aura. Once he landed Sesshomaru made it through the forest unscathed and stood in front of the ancient tree. "You seek my advice Lord Sesshomaru?" an old voice asked.

"I come seeking guidance on who or what to take as a mate. A mate that can produce me a full blooded male heir." he said patiently. A face began to appear on the tree and the face of Bokusenou looked back at the feared demon lord.

"Ah, there is a legend about such a thing." the face closed its eyes. "For there is a powerful miko, one of such power she can produce over one hundred pure blood youkai to a single demon."

"Mikos are human though." Sesshomaru said with a growl. "This Sesshomaru will not mate a meere mortal girl." he said coldly.

"Aye, but this human girl, is destined to give birth to the future ruler of Japan. One to be favored even by the gods themselves. And one does not have to be even a demon to have her pupped with a demon child." the tree calmly informed him.

"Where do I find her." Sesshomaru commanded.

"I can only guide you. That and nothing more. Take the Joukai nojemu." it simply said then faded back into a normal appearing tree.

Glancing down Sesshomaru picked up a white gem that seemed to have a storm swirling inside of it. Tucking the gem into his sleeve he materialized his youkai cloud and took off, just as Jaken caught up breathless "I-I ha-have arrive-" turning around franticly "Mi-Lord! Wait for your poor servant!" he called as he scuttled atop of Ah-Uhn.


	2. Traveling

Kagome woke the next morning to the usual sounds of the forest surrounding her. She and Kohaku had been traveling for a day now, Sango had asked Kirara to accompany them and the Neko had readily accepted. The trip had gone uneventful so far, but wherever the jewel was- live or dead- there were bound to be demons coming after it. She grabbed her bow and arrows and kneeled in front of the almost dead fire. But in a little over 15 minutes she had a blazing fire, with fish roasting beside it.

After she and Kohaku had eaten and packed up camp they climbed upon Kirara and continued to journey west.

As Kirara flew above the trees, amongst the clouds, Kagome looked down at the miles of forest rolling beneath them. "Kagome-chan." Kohaku said looking back at her. "We will arrive in the western lands late tonight, but we will not see the Western palace until after two days travel." So Kagome and Kohaku flew above Feudal Japan, occasionally walking whenever they wanted to give Kirara a rest and resting whenever necessary.

By the fourth day, they arrived in a village just on the outskirts of the palace grounds. The village was buzzing as the market people walked amongst the stands of fresh fruit, fabric, and many other home-made goods that were on display.

Hearing her and Kohaku's stomach grumble, Kagome pushed her way through the crowd and walked over to a baker's stand and looked at the bread and other foods steaming and filling the air around it with a sweet aroma. "Mmmm…two red Bean buns please." she ordered and placed two silver coins in the old man's hand. He thanked her and handed her the food. Turning Kagome walked back to Kohaku who was leaning against a hut petting Kirara. "Here you go. Lunch is served." she said holding out one of the buns to him.

Kohaku looked up when he smelled food and he gently took the bun from Kagome's fingers. "Thank you Kagome-chan." he said then took a bite out of the bun. As they both ate they caught snippets of conversations, about how Lord Sesshomaru's mate had been killed while traveling back to her home in the south. Kagome felt a pang of Sadness strike her heart. She had never met the demoness, yet whenever Rin stopped by the village she spoke of the Western Lady like a dear friend. As she ate she prayed for the peace of the now deceased lady of the Western Lands.

Once they both had finished eating they slung their packs over their shoulders and walked back along the main path, with what seemed like hundreds of other women. Only when did the same group keep heading towards the Western Palace did she begin to sense their Miko abilities.

'What are so many mikos doing heading towards the Western Palace?' she thought.

Once the entire group of women, and kohaku arrived at the Palace gates Kagome marvled at the meer sight of the castle. It towered above the forest, into the sky. Seemingly made from the mountain, she could tell that the outside was just as beautiful as the inside as well. A few seconds later the gates swung open and the group of them walked along the now smooth stone pathway towards the main entrance.

Thousands of colors surrounded Kagome. Flowers from honeysuckle to white roses adorned the gardens and the inner walls. While the sound of fountains and possibly even a waterfall were mixed within the sounds of birds and animals scuttling around or within the flowers.

"Kagome-chan!" a young girl squeeled.

Turning Kagome saw a black haired girl, with light brown eyes, and a orange silk Kimono come running up to her. "Rin?" Kagome and Kohaku said at once. Rin almost tackled Kagome to the ground as she embraced her with all her might. The group of women surrounding them turned and stared at the scene between the Lord of the West's ward and the miko woman.

"You've gotten so big!" Kagome said smiling at her.

"Rin's fifteen now!" she said twirling. "Are you here to visit Lord Sesshomaru?" she asked Kagome.

Glancing quickly over to Kohaku, who was blushing, but behind it she saw the look of pure love and adoration for the girl standing in front of her. "I am, so Kohaku, why don't you speak with Rin as she gives you a tour of the gardens." The two love birds nodded and walked off from the main path.

Meanwhile Kagome made her way into the large castle that housed the feared Sesshomaru.

--

He stared at the gem Bokusenou had given him. He had wondered for days on end what it was supposed to do to help him locate the mysterious miko that was the answer to his nightmare of a situation.

Glancing up he called for a servant. A young fox demoness entered the room and kneeled before his desk. "You called for me my-lord?" she asked humbly.

"Have the Miko's arrived?" he asked not looking up from the gem between his claws.

"Yes my-lord. They await you in the grand hall. Anything else?" she asked.

"No that is it. Leave me." with that said she stood and left the room. Placing the gem back into his sleeve he stood and dressed in the outfit the servants had left on his bed.

His arm had grown back little under 3 years after his half-breed brother had cut it off. Yet even to this day he rarely used it, for now he was used to it not being there, even though he knew one day it would return to him when his youki gathered the power for it.

Dressing in his formal attire, he un-suppressed his youki so his tail appeared and he draped it over his shoulder. Ignoring his armor he simply tied his sash around his waist and began the decent down the stairs to the main room.

The meere presence of so many Mikos made Sesshomaru twitch with the slight electric feel upon his skin. Once he entered the room, the entire space became quiet. Calling three servants to his side, he ordered them to search the crowd for non-mikos and have them escorted off the premises.

--

Kagome watched as Sesshomaru, her once feared enemy entered the room, then ordered the servants to search the room for only non-mikos then have them taken from his property. 'What could he want with so many Mikos?' she wondered.

"Ladies." a tall Deer demon called out among the silent room "If any of you are holding back your aura please release them now or you will be removed."

Kagome bit her lip as she let her aura flare, and many around her glanced back at her in awe. Yeah, she was the Shikon miko, which required quite a bit of Life-Energy in order to purify a jewel made of four souls.

"Now please, form a line. None of you shall meet with Lord Sesshomaru unless you pass our inspection." the stag demon announced. Kagome followed the women in front of her and found herself in a line longer than one you would find in an amusement park.

Watching as one of them started at the head of the line, the other picked a spot in the middle and the other started at the end and each worked their way either down the line or up. When the first stepped in front of her, a very beautiful Crane demoness, she watched as the woman winced at her pure aura. "Sorry." Kagome apologized, but the demoness simply shook her head and continued down the line and pulled a few other women from the line and had a guard escort them off the property. Once the second passed by her, the Stag youkai from earlier, she nodded her head and he ignored the gesture and continued down the line doing a second check of the Crane's work. He even pulled a few ladies from the line and sent them away as well.

After the first two, Kagome watched as the group shrank from over 200 to maybe 40 or 50. Then another servant began to pass over the line, removing even more women from the group. As the woman approached Kagome she sensed that she was a miko. When the woman arrived at Kagome, she watched as the woman's eyes widened and the miko bowed to Kagome.

"Please rise." Kagome said blushing. When the miko did so, she took Kagome's hands and looked at her.

"My Lady, we are graced with your presence." the woman said then slightly bowed then continued down the line and removed more women as she passed them.

After the course of an hour Kagome looked around at the now small group of maybe 20 or so women who were now openly glaring at her and whispering amongst themselves. The small glass ball against her chest, that was hidden beneath her kimono, began to feel like a thousand pounds. She had to resist the urge to reach up and fidget with it under all of the attention.

As an hour passed one of the women walked up to the Miko who had passed over them the third time and demanded to know when they were going to meet Lord Sesshomaru.

"Please wait a little longer. Lord Sesshomaru is feeding currently, and will return shortly." almost a second after the words had left the miko's mouth Sesshomaru entered the grand hall once more and let his cold amber eyes graze over the crowd.

--

Walking back towards the room where the miko's were being kept he entered just as one of the women was backing away from Saki, the priestess to the shrine of his father. Nodding to his servants to leave, except Saki, he led his eyes across the now smaller crowd of women. Reaching into his sleeve, he pulled out the gem and held it in out for them to see.

"Which one of you knows of this gem?" his stoic voice questioned. Hearing a few mumbles he let out a warning growl letting them know to speak their opinion.

"it's the Joukai no Jemu. A sacred jewel bestowed to a demon who wishes to find a legendary miko." a young woman's voice informed him.

"Show yourself, priestess." he comanded. As the crowd parted he watched as his brother's wench emerged from the back of the crowd and stood at the front.

'Ah, the shikon miko.' he thought. Glancing down at the jewel, it remained the same.

jewel

"The jewel is said to belong to the legendary miko you seek, I asssume." she said her gaze straight into his eyes. As she had done the exact same time when she had first confronted him in his father's tomb.

"Welcome Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru said. "Come here." he said as he prepared himself for the rotten stench of the human. But was surprised when only the smell of whild flowers and vanilla hit his nose. Holding out the jewel he watched as she warily held her own hand out.

Once the jewel sat in her hand it began to glow. The light was so bright he had to shade his eyes. When the light faded, he noticed it was no longer in her hand, but was replaced by a small white mark on her palm.

Sesshomaru noticed the look of shock and confusion adorning the human's face, he then looked over to guards positioned at the door and ordered them to have the other miko's removed.

"Lord Sesshomaru." Kagome addressed him. "Why are you looking for the sacred miko- I mean, me?"

Simply turning around he signaled her to follow him. Once they entered the dining hall, he pulled out a chair for her and then sat down across from her at an adjacent table near a window.

"As you may know, my mate has failed to birth me a male heir. And by law I am to have a suitable heir for me to keep my lands." he said, the mask of indifference still plastered to his face. "So I sought out the guidance of Bokusenou. Who gave me the jewel to find a miko that I desire." he folded his hands in front of his face as he searched her face for her reaction.

"What do I have that you desire? The Shikon no tama is long dead, and I know you don't want that so what does this 'legendary miko' have to do with me?" she asked deeply confused at his intentions.

Sesshomaru silently sighed to himself. He knew of the miko's temper, and knew that this wouldn't go very well. "The miko is rumored to birth over 100 demon pups to a single demon who mates her." he said his eyes pinned to hers.

Kagome felt furious. The lord Sesshomaru, who hates humans, has only called upon her just so that he can use her as a baby factory?! She hadn't even lost her virginity, now some demon lord asks her to bear his child?! How many men out there were like Miroku!?

"I'm sorry, but I must decline." she said beginning to stand, but in a blink of an eye Sesshomaru had her pinned against the wall. "Listen to my offer before you make rash judgements." he growled.

Kagome simply glared at him. "I WILL Not listen, for I know what you wish of me My lord. To bear you demon pups and then have nothing to do with me. I've had my heart broken once already and desire to not repeat the process." she said trying to get away, but Sesshomaru's grip held firm.

"There will be benifets for you and your kitsune pup." he said beginning to loosen his grip "and also my half-wit brother will never find you again. Unless you desire to be found." he said as she turned and began to walk away.

"hypothetically, If I fail to produce you your much coveted male heir. Will you have me banished as you had your first mate?" she asked glaring at him over her shoulder.

"She was the second. Not the first." he corrected "And no, for if the prophecy is true you will be able to bear full demon children to the male who mates you. Which is an ability I covet at the time." his patience was beginning to wear thin with his brother's wench.

"And if I do agree?" she proposed turning around.

"You will live here, in the western lands. Both you and the jewel will be kept safe from those seeking it. You're kitsune will be educated in demon ways, and trained as a member of the western house." he said glaring coldly at her.

"What about rin?" she asked out of nowhere.

"What about my ward."

"I came here to ask for permission for she and Kohaku to marry."

"That will be arranged. Only if you agree to my will." he said carefully. "You have one day to comprehend your decision. Come to me this time tomorrow with your answer." with that said, kagome watched as he turned and exited the room.


	3. Kagomes Confusion

Kagome sat in her room that Sesshomaru had provided for her and stared at the mark on her palm. If she accepted the offer, one: Kohaku and Rin could marry. Two: she wouldn't have to worry about trying to make a life for herself in the feudal era. Three: she'd finally be a mom.

It Had been almost one day since Sesshomaru had proposed the offer of becoming the lady of the western lands to her, but she didn't have to give him her answer until later tonight. Could she run? No he was an inu youaki, which meant he could track her no matter how well she disguised her scent.

But was she ready? But there was always the option of declining the offer Sesshomaru had made, she didn't have to run.

But would that mean Kohaku and Rin could never be happy together? Falling back on her bed her mind flooded with confusion.

Any female in all of feudal Japan would crave to be in her spot right now. Proposed to by a demon lord, and a very attractive one at that. But was love just tossed out of the window if she accepted Sesshomaru's offer? All of these things played over-and-over in her mind as she weighed the option of either accepting or declining.

"Oh Midoriko, is this what your prophecy mean't?" she said aloud with a sigh.

Remembering Sesshomaru's words he made it sound like she would be treated well, and once he got his male heir she would be free to leave and date other men right? Like a business deal.

'Yeah. But this business deal involves sex!' her conscious screamed at her with a bright neon sign.

'But if it means Sesshomaru keeps his lands, wouldn't that be better than me declining him just to save myself for some future guy? One that may or may not be able to provide for me?' she argued back.

'You'd be happy at least.'

'Nothing says I won't be happy here.' Suddenly she realized her conscious was starting to sound like Inuyasha. Shaking her head she rolled over onto her side and began the process of thinking all over again.

After a while Kagome woke up and realized that she had fallen asleep. Glacing around the room she noted that it was close to nightfall. Standing she smoothed out her clothing and walked out a sliding door and found herself on balcony that over looked the gardens and a large marble fountain spouting crystal clear water.

Looking up to the Sunset ahead she glanced behind her and jumped down from the balcony to the ground below.

--

Sesshomaru walked out to his private balcony just in time to watch Kagome launch herself over the edge of her balcony. Cursing to himself he launched himself over his as well and got to the ground before her and caught her before she could fall.

"May I ask what you were thinking?" he asked letting a touch of curiosity into his voice.

--

Kagome was bracing herself to land on the ground with a hard thud when she felt arms wrap around her shoulders and knees. Closing her eyes she prayed that it wasn't the person she thought it was.

Opening a single brown eye found herself staring back at golden ones. When he spoke she felt his breath hit her bare neck. "May I ask what you were doing?" she began to feel heat gather in the pit of her stomach. She knew she was probably blushing ten different shades of pink. "L-lord Sesshomaru…" she breathed.

"You could have died, wench." he said coldly to her, which just made goose bumps form on her arms since she could feel a rumble in his chest whenever he spoke. Then he put her down and the heat moved lower in her body to between her legs. "I just wanted to see the gardens. I wasn't doing anything dangerous." she kicked herself mentally. Jumping off a balcony wasn't necessarily the safest sport in the world. Glancing back up at him she looked into his amber eyes, and noticed a spark of some emotion. "My lord?" she asked when he didn't respond.

He was about to set her down when the scent of her arousal wafted into his nostrils and made him have to resist the urge to toss her down in the very spot and take her now. "My lord?" she asked. He looked back into her chocolate eyes and smirked inwardly at her. "Would you like to take a walk through the gardens with me?" he asked her while holding out his hand. She warily took his hand and he marveled at how small of a hand could be so worn with lines and scars yet be softer than any he had felt. Shaking his head he suppressed the emotions that threatened to arise in him. "Have you thought about my offer?" he asked leading her past one of the fountains and motioning for her to sit down.

They both sat down and Kagome leaned back and ran her hand through the clear water and then looked back up to the demon lord. "I have." she said not wishing to go deeper into the subject but knew she would have to answer some time tonight.

"You know you must answer me by tonight, or else I will consider it a refusal."

"I know." she said looking down at her hands. But a single claw reached under her chin and made her look directly into her amber orbs. "I desire an answer." he said to her, and noticed that she shivered.

When he spoke to her once more she felt his breath serenade over her neck and it sent shivers up her spine. She had made her choice, but wanted more information first.

"If I accept, I want Rin and Kohaku to marry before you even touch me." she said looking deep into his golden eyes. He nodded and begged her to continue. "We will only, sleep together when we are trying for…" she swallowed "A baby." scrifices must be made. She had learned a long time ago once the jewel came into her possesion she wouldn't be seen as wife material in the feudal era only because she was the one in the end that destroyed Naraku. Which threatened the men. But the demon in front of her was guaranteeing her a home, children, and a family. But what about love? Yes that small matter had crossed her mind, but she had loved Inuyasha, and look where that got her. Only a deep pit of pain. And she had remembered what her mother had always said to her when she had come home upset by Inuyasha "Kagome dear, remember, It is beter to have love and lost then to never have loved in the first place." that statement alone had gotten her through the years when Inuyasha would run off to go find Kikyo, leaving her behind.

Sesshomaru watched interested as many emotions flashed across Kagome's face. First determination, then pain, then sadness, then finally her emotions began to settle and she opened her mouth to speak.


	4. Kagome's Decision

Kagome looked up at the feared demon lord and had decided that the gods had given her this ability for a reason. Gazing up into his golden orbs, eyes that had once wished malice and death upon her and her friends, were now somehow softer and held even the tiniest bits of emotion if you really looked for it.

Opening her mouth Kagome finally spoke after what seemed like hours of decision. "Lord Sesshomaru, I accept your offer. But on these conditions alone." she said determined. Only a curt nod was her signal to keep speaking. "I know you value your honor, as you have demonstrated many times in our past encounters, but I want your word that Rin and Kohaku will be married even before we mate." once again he nodded. "Also, when we do," she swallowed and blushed 40 different shades of red "mate and have children-"

"Pups" he corrected. Kagome just gave him a look that acknowledged the correction but let him know she didn't appreciate it.

"Pups, I want to raise and care for them. No nanny will raise my children away from my guidance."

At this one condition Sesshomaru was perplexed by curiosity, yet on the outside he kept his mask of indifference in tact. He had viewed both demon and human females wish for someone to take their children off their hands, so shouldn't this woman be the same way?

He decided to pursue the matter later.

"My lord?" Kagome asked as she noticed he was deep in thought, and also staring directly at her.

She received another nod to continue

"Is that all?" he asked her.

Bowing Kagome nodded. "T-that's it my-lord."

"Sesshomaru. You may address me by my given name, now that you are my intended." Simply he reached out for her wrist and lightly bit the skin, not to puncture it, only to make a faint mark, which then turned into a white crescent moon.

"May I ask what this is?" Kagome looked up at him then back down at the mark on her wrist.

"It is a courting mark. Showing other males that you are my intended, and that they cannot touch you."

Kagome felt her anger boil in the pit of her stomach. She was no possesion to be commanded who she 'touched' or not. "Lets get another thing straight buddy." she said pointing a finger in his face. "I do have a name. Ka-go-me. Not 'you' or 'miko'. My name is Kagome. And I expect to be called as such." placing her hands on her hips she prepared to continue. "Second, I am not a possesion or servant that you can boss around! I do have friends of the male species and I won't stop seeing them just because it would offend you!" she finished.

She expected him to kill her. Right then and there. But as she prepared herself for the death-bringing-blow, it never came, she just looked up at him and noticed that he hadn't moved his eyes from her.

Sesshomaru wanted to slap her...no kill her! How dare that mere nigen woman command of him when she was the one who had been drawing his patience out thinner than a thread! He simply growled at her in response then turned and began to walk away.

"You may return to your room. Another will be set up for you in the north wing where I reside until the day we mate, then you will have the choice to either stay in that room or share quarters with me. Now please refrain from leaping over great measures of heights. For there are stairs adjacent to your room to get down here."

And with that said he was gone. Kagome sighed and sat back down on the stone ledge of the fountain behind her. What had she gotten herself into?

--

The next morning Kagome woke to a light knock on her door as a servant entered the room and bowed to her. "My lady, breakfast will be served soon, please dress and I will await you outside your door." with that the servant was gone.

Standing and stretching her tired limbs Kagome walked around the spacious room and opened a door to find the clothing that she had brought with her in her bag hung and the other objects placed neatly on shelves beside them.

Quickly dressing in a light blue summer kimono with black embroidered details she exited her room and followed the servant down to the dining area where Sesshomaru had first told her of why he had shown interest in her.

With that realization hit her and she suddenly knew that in order to produce heirs for Sesshomaru she wouldn't just have to sleep with him once then have a child instantly pop into her arms, she would have to one: sleep with him and mate him. Then two: carry his child and eventually give birth to it. And then eventually three: repeat the process in order to create another heir as a 'back-up' as Inuyasha had so rudely put it.

But who knew when that process would end! For didn't her agreement mean whenever Sesshomaru desired another heir he would have to seek her out for one? Kagome inwardly kicked herself for not realizing that by the end of her life her womb would most likely be screaming 'NO MORE!'

When she finally sat down Kagome was a very deep shade of pink and focused intently on the grain of the table in front of her. Meanwhile all of this didn't pass the notice of Sesshomaru who inwardly wondered what the girl was thinking that could make her so embarrassed.

Once the morning meal was finished Kagome and Rin decided to take a walk through the gardens.

"Kagome-chan, Rin hears you have finalized Kohaku and my engagement the other night." the young woman had said nervously. Kagome looked over at Rin, whom had grown into a beautiful young lady, and smiled remembering when she had first met her when she only reached her waist.

"That is true. You and Kohaku are now engaged. Once you turn the right age I'm sure you will be married shortly after." Meaning shortly after the ceremony Sesshomaru would require them to mate. But Kagome zapped her thoughts, desiring not to have another mental tail-spin as prior to breakfast.

"Yes. Rin knows. She will be turning sixteen in two weeks time. And Sesshomaru-sama has informed her that the night prior to that she will be married." At news of this Kagome nearly choked on the oxygen she was breathing.

"T-two weeks?" she gasped out.

"Yes, that's also the night Sesshomaru-sama informed Rin that you would become his mate." Rin said smiling up at Kagome. "Does that mean you're Rin's mother?" she asked excitedly.

Kagome stood and looked down at the girl for a moment or two "I will be if you want me to Rin." she said nervously, unsure as of what Sesshomaru might think of her being Rin's mother.

Rin jumped up and down excitedly, while Kagome inwardly wanted to crawl into a hole and stay there for the rest of her life. In two weeks time she would have to mate Sesshomaru, then have his kid! Yeah it felt like her brain was a broken record. Replaying the information that had finally connected.

--

Sesshomaru sat at his desk, practically buried in paperwork. Leaning back he folded his hands in front of his face as he looked out the window to see Kagome and Rin speaking with each other. He watched as Kagome became shocked then, embarrassed then walked out of his line of view.

Turning his attention back to the work in front of him he began the tedious work of declining the petitions from the other demon lords to mate of their daughters to him. He informed them he had found his intended Mate to be and would not be searching for a female any longer.

Rising once he had gotten a substantial amount of work done he walked out of his study and headed down to the gardens.

Once spotting Rin and Kagome he decided to wait to let his presence be known to the two women. Just walking a safe distance behind them.

"Kagome-chan, how are the others back at Kaede's village?" Rin asked enthused.

"Hmm, well Sango and Miroku are going to be married after you and Kohaku. Oh! And Sango is pregnant with her and Miroku's first child already." he could feel the happiness radiate off of Kagome's body. "Hm, Kaede and Shipo are both in good health as well, Shipo is almost up to my shoulder now. It seemed like just yesterday he was a tiny kit in my arms." kagome said with a light hearted laugh.

"What about you and Lord Sesshomaru?" the young woman asked out of the blue.

"I don't know what to think about him." Kagome said. "He's still very cold. But instead of the touch-me-and-die coldness I usually see from him, he just seems I don't know, it's a mixture between aggravated and lonely I think. But his pride makes him so stubborn."

"Please Enlighten us with your beliefs on this Sesshomaru." he said walking up extremely close behind Kagome, making her jump in fright.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome exclaimed and placed a hand over her rapidly beating heart, then only to notice their close proximity, and turned brighter than a cherry with embarrassment.

Durring this time, Sesshomaru breathed in her intoxicating scent that was much astray from her fellow humans scent. For she smelled of wildflowers and vanilla, and made him somewhat calmer just in her mere presence. Subtly he let his eyes take her in from head to foot. Her once long wavy ebony hair had grown considerably and now hung in graceful curls down to her middle back. While her body had matured and filled out in all the right places. Also wide hips let him know she would be suited to birthing his pups. He resisted the urge to lick his lips in the mere sight of this human woman. A sign of lust for another in the youkai body language.

Clearing his thoughts, amber orbs clashed with deep chocolate as he looked into her eyes. "I would like you to accompany me once again through the gardens, Kagome." he addressed her as she had requested the other night.

With a simple nod of her head Kagome once again walked beside the Ice-Lord himself and awaited for what he wanted to speak with her about.

"You have voiced your negotiations for our mating in order to acquire your compliance. But there are certain guidelines that must be known to you as well." his cold baritone voice informed her. "As my intended-mate-to-be you are to refrain from exesive male touch. If any male is even in your presence it will be either me or one of my servants. Any male other than that will be required to keep a safe distance from you."

With this 'guidline'-as he had put it- made Kagome's temper flare. She was no zoo animal to be kept from other's just for what she was going to be. And she was about to speak her opinion to the arrogant-self-assured Lord of the west when he simply placed a clawed finger over her mouth to silence her.

"Also, you will be living her at the Western Palace, as you may have inquired on your own. But I will send servants out to fetch your belongings you still have back at the village."

"I wish to go get my blongings and Kitsune myself Sesshomaru." she requested.

"It is out of the question." he said.

"But I want to say goodbye to my friends. No servant can do that for me."

"If you leave then I accompany you. Any demon would desire to kill you since you are my intended."

Kagome wanted to grind her teeth together. This demon just wouldn't let her have a moment's peace without him standing right by her making sure the air she breathed wasn't poisoned.

"If you must." she spat angrily. Even though she knew he was just looking out for her best interest and well being. She still hated feeling like a rare possession that could be placed and housed in a single spot. "Now My Lord, I have matters to attend to with Rin." she said turning to walk away.

But as she began to walk in the direction where Rin had headed she stumbled over a raised tree root and prepared herself for the hard impact with the ground. But it never came, instead she found herself in a pair of strong arms. Opening her eyes she looked up to see Sesshomaru looking down at her, one of his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her very close against him. The two just looked at each other, Amber against chocolate.

Breaking away from his arms, Kagome blushed again and bowed "Thank you, now please if you'd ex-"

Her sentence to get away was silenced in its tracks when his lips lightly pressed against hers. Pulling back she looked up at him, her eyes dancing with mixed emotions.

"Pardon me My lord." she said quickly walking back towards Rin, and lightly bringing her fingers up to touch her lips where his had just briefly rested against them.


	5. The Wedding Kimono

Days passed and with each day Kagome helped Rin with decisions for the upcoming wedding. And also Kagome tried to keep the impending mating off of her mind, but usually failed miserably and her mind flashed back to the kiss she received almost a week ago.

But as the servants brought in Kimono after Kimono to show Rin, the two women couldn't find the 'one'.

"What about a white one?" Kagome suggested.

"But My-lady we do not posses a white ceremony Kimono." a servant informed her.

"Then make one." she said.

The servant looked shocked at the suggestion "But That's impossible! We do not possess the time!"

"Okay then! Bring us an assortment of white fabrics!" Kagome continued ignoring the servants sputterings of impossibility.

The army of servants merely bowed and said "Yes Milady." then exited the room.

"But Kagome-chan, you don't have to do this for Rin." the young woman said blushing.

"Of course! This is your wedding, which means you should have your wedding dress or I mean Kimono!" Kagome said determined.

A few minutes later the army of servants entered the room again, this time each one had two selections of white fabric draped over their arms.

Walking down the line of servants Kagome and Rin silently inspected each fabric. And when Rin found one she liked Kagome pulled that servant from the line and had them stand aside until all the fabrics Rin had favored stood before her.

"Okay, Rin. Which one do you like the best?" Kagome asked her.

The young bride looked from fabric to fabric apprehensively. Until she focused on one of pure white silk with off white sakura blossoms embroidered into the fabric wafting down to the bottom until the entire bottom was the darker shade.

Smiling Kagome looked at the young woman who was now fixated with the fabric. "Rin?" she asked.

"They're all nice, but Rin likes this one best." the girl said with a smile.

With that said, Kagome dismissed the servants to put up all the other fabrics and told them to leave the chosen one on the seamstress's table.

"Oh And have her and her apprentices report to me once they retrieve the paterns and measurements for Miss Rin." Kagome said with a smile.

"Thank you for all the help Kagome-chan!" Rin said excitedly. Over the past several days Kagome had helped Rin with everything from the guest list, which took a good couple of days, to the flowers that would be in her hair.

Walking together through the halls of the Western Palace Rin bombarded Kagome with question after question.

"What's Kaede's village like?" she asked.

"Nothings changed since you left, except there are a couple new huts and also the rice fields have grown a bit. But you'll have to get used to no servants. Unless Sesshomaru sends some with you." Kagome said with a laugh.

"It wouldn't surprise me. Lord Sesshomaru always has guards or servants whenever Rin-I mean-I leave the palace. Each time they get harder and harder to avoid." Rin said with a smile.

Kagome looked over at the girl that had grown so much in the last four years it was almost scary. Her hair had grown down to the backs of her knees and the sides were pulled back from her face while her bangs framed them and let light brown eyes shine from beneath. She looked like a darker version of Sesshomaru, but human and without crests. She had truly become a woman. And at the age Kagome had been pulled into the well and her life had changed forever, this girl's was going to change as well.

She had heard of girls back in her time getting married at 17 maybe, but that's usually because the girl was pregnant or she had dropped out and was 'in love'. But rin was only 15 and marrying of her own free will. Even though she had lived in the feudal era for almost 8 years give or take she still wasn't used to being considered too old to marry. Girls her age already had 3 children and two more on the way. It was still one of the things she had to adapt to.

"Do you think Rin is making the right choice Kagome-chan? Kagome-chan?" Kagome shook her head and looked over at the girl.

"Sorry."

"Do you think Rin is making the right choice? Marrying Kohaku?" she asked looking down at the floor.

"What does your heart tell you?" Kagome said placing a hand on the girl's shoulder. Rin just shrugged her shoulders.

"That's the problem, its confused."

"Then its right."

"pardon?" she asked.

Kagome looked ahead of them "If it was wrong then you'd feel it. You'd have the urge to just turn and run or you'd be over confident and you'd only have a slight twinge of doubt. And Rin, you're neither. You're on the perfect ground." Kagome said looking down at the girl. "See when I was traveling with Inuyasha, I'd always tell myself he wasn't with Kikyo whenever he'd mysteriously disapear. But something in my heart always told me I was wrong. But I ignored it, and that lead me to getting hurt very badly recently. So just listen to your heart." she said looking back down at Rin. "But now its time for dinner. And we wouldn't want to keep people waiting" Kagome said then began to walk down to the dining room arm-in-arm with the bride to be.

--

Sesshomaru sat at the head of the table and ate silently, and also kept an eye on the two women down a ways chattering. He didn't know what of which they talked about but he knew Rin's wedding was in a mere week, which also meant his and Kagome's mating was in that same lot of time and he hand't spent one good deal of time with her yet. Well not after the kiss he hadn't.

She had busied herself with the wedding. Everytime he would call for her company or send her a gift she would refuse or send it back. Which just made him more determined to spend time with her. He doubted she knew what she was doing to him.

After dinner, he noticed Kagome trying to busy herself doing something. Walking up behind her, he shoed away the servants with a single clawed hand. Leaving her standing there bewildered.

"You have returned the gifts I've sent you." he said icily next to her ear. And almost smiled when she shivered.

"I have no need of them." she responded breathily.

"And you also avoid me…do I disgust you?" he asked her. She only shook her head in refusal to his accusation. "Then please, walk with me." he said now standing beside her, offering out a single clawed hand. She apprehensively took it and the two slowly made their way out to the gardens.

"You can't run from me in my own home Kagome." he stated.

"I wasn't running. I was busy helping Rin with the wedding preparations." she defended.

"That's what servants are for."

"When a girl gets married she wants her mother with her. Rin has no mother so the least I could do was give some support to her." she said to him.

"In this society it is a mothers place to be with the groom's parents. Not with the bride and helping her decisions." he said.

"Well I'm not her mother, only a helpful female figure that is there to help a young girl who is getting ready to marry." Kagome retorted.

"Shouldn't you be thinking about our mating ceremony shortly following?" he asked her with amusement.

"What ceremony?" Kagome asked confused.

"Before the actual mating, there's a ceremony."

"I gathered that much by what you said already. More detail please?"

"Well since there will already be a youkai priest present and all the other lords will be there, we will have our mating ceremony there." he began. "The mark on your wrist will fill completely, and we will also partake in a youkai marriage."

"What does that mean? Youkai marriage?" she asked.

"We will partake of each other's blood, bonding ourselves to each other. You will receive my family crest on your forehead, and your scent will mix with mine."

Kagome let out a deep breath "That means we don't have to-"

"Yes we do." he said before she felt too relieved. "And even if we didn't the sole purpose we are mating is because you possess a certain talent to birth full demon pups. Remember? Which means we will lye with one another. Even if the mating itself didn't involve sexual contact." he smirked at the pouty look on her face. "Are you scared of this Sesshomaru?" he asked her with a smirk playing from behind his eyes.

Kagome just huffed and tried not to blush "I am not afraid! I've been with plenty of guys! Why would I be scared of you." she said.

"I know you lie to me." he said to her amused "Your scent is of one untouched. No male has entered your body. Youkai or human." he stated calmly.

Kagome was now blushing a deep crimson at being caught in a lie. "Okay, you caught me. But I assure you. I am not scared." she said crossing her arms.

Sesshomaru raised a perfectly sculpted eyebrow. "Then if you are not scared then maybe we should mate tonight." he said.

Kagome swallowed "T-tonight?!" she squeaked.

He almost laughed at the reaction on her face. "You're scared." he said continuing to walk.

"Maybe I am!" she said "It would be my first time! What am I supposed to be? Of course I'm nervous!" she said wraping her arms around her.

"This Sesshomaru promises to be gentle." he said not even looking down at her.

"I'll take your word for it." she said looking up at him skeptically.

The two entered the manor from where they exited and Sesshomaru turned to her and once again amber eyes crashed with chocolate and Kagome flet the same pull as she did before when they were out in the garden. Almost instantly their lips met, but this time the kiss was more needy and passionate. Only when they pulled apart for air did Kagome find the chance to regain her control over her mind.

"Good Night Sesshomaru…" she said turning and blushing. And walked up to her room.


	6. Final Preparations

Lying down in his chambers all Sesshomaru could dream about was her! He yearned to bed her and get the damned dreams over with.

Yes, dreams. Every night when he'd lay in bed and drift to sleep, she'd appear, in either a kimono or nothing at all. But it would always end in him bedding her and screwing her until the sun came up.

Which just made him wake up with a massive hard-on and have to go take a cold bath.

And tonight wasn't any different. Back down in the hallway he had let a little of his esteemed control go and kissed her, and tried to convey how much he lusted for her. But her damned 'no touch until Rin and Kohaku are married' rule kept interfering , that's why he had arranged for her to be married so soon.

Also he needed a male heir or else he might resort to killing one of the elders if they remind him his 300th birthday was approaching and if he lacked an heir before then that his lands would be given over to the next in line for them. Which happened to be his womanizing cousin Kuromaru.

Closing his eyes Sesshomaru slid his hand into his sleeping pants and wrapped his appendage around his manhood. Moving his hand up and down he simply replaced his hand with the nigen woman that had been plaguing his dreams since he had offered to mate her. When his release finally came his arousal was only slightly satisfied. With a sigh he got up and resorted to the one option he hated.

The cold bath.

Walking into his bath house he opened the sliding door to the small spring that was adjacent to his private hot springs. Originally he used this to cool down after training or if it was merely hot. But it also served a private purpose; to rid him of his painful erections when self pleasure didn't rid of them.

Slipping out of his sleeping hakamas he stepped into the ice cold water and relaxed his head back as the cold water started doing its job. After half an hour his arousal had been snuffed out and he climbed out of the spring and dressed in another pair of sleeping pants and walked back to his chamber.

But this time when he crawled in he wasn't alone. Lifting up the covers he found a sleeping Rin in his bed. Inwardly smiling he remembered when she did this when she was younger. Back then he had been repulsed by the idea of sharing a bed with a putrid human, but over time whenever he would find Rin in his bed he would do as he was now.

He would tuck her in grab another blanket, lay on top of the covers and cover himself with the extra blanket. Only in the morning to find her out of the covers and clinging to him. He doubted the other times would be any different than the one happening now.

--

Rin woke up the next morning alone in Lord Sesshomaru's bed. After her nightmare last night she must have walked into his room half asleep while he was still working late on the rest of the paperwork for either her and Kohaku's wedding or his mating to Lady Kagome.

Sitting up she ran her hands through her hair and stood stretching her tired muscles. Walking out of his chambers she smiled sweetly to the servants that passed her, and walked down to the informal dining room where Lady Kagome sat eating her breakfast.

"Morning Kagome-chan." she said smiling to the woman.

--

Kagome looked up and smiled at Rin, and reached over and patted a cusion beside her "Morning Rin. Please sit. I have a couple questions for you." Kagome said smiling and putting down the scroll in her hand and took a bite out of her toast.

"What is it Kagome-chan?" Rin asked.

"I'm very clueless in the traditions of Demon mating…and the marriage customs of this era." she said. "Could you help me with a couple things?" Kagome asked smiling weakly at the young woman.

"What do you want to know Kagome-chan?" she asked.

"Sesshomaru might have mentioned a couple things…so I decided to do some research in the library after he and I spoke. But it only tells me the facts." Kagome said un rolling part of the scroll for Rin to see. "But I want to know if there are any unwritten rules that aren't to be broken." she asked the young girl.

Rin sat and thought this over, she had tutors when she was younger educate her in both human and demon cultures. But she didn't know too well how to decipher between what was in the scrolls and what was just etiquette..

"Well…since neither Kohaku or I have parents that eliminates most of it…but as the intended mate for Lord Sesshomaru you are expected to be by his side." Rin said uneasily. "That's basically it…but Sango is taking over most of the Motherly duties…and I wanted to ask if you would take over mine. Its your choi-"

"Of course…I thought I told you that I would be your mom if you wanted me to Rin." Kagome said placing a hand on the young girl's shoulder. "I'd love to." she said with a smile.

"Thank you Ka-I mean Mother." Rin said smiling ear-to-ear. "That just means you will give Kohaku his cup and Sango will give me mine while both you and Sango will pour the sake in the third cup." Rin said.

Kagome made a mental note of all that Rin said and also was happy to finally be able to see Sango again after almost a month without hearing or seeing her for even a second. By now Kohaku had to be back in Kaede's village. Oh how she wished to see Sango and see how her pregnancy was going.

The two women were yanked from their thoughts when a servant entered, bowed and looked to Kagome.

"Mi-lady, Lord Sesshomaru Wishes to see you in his study." the young meek rabit demon said bowing once more. Standing Kagome said goodbye to Rin and followed the young demon through the labyrinth of stone hallways towards another large wooden door. Knocking Kagome heard Sesshomaru's indifferent answer to come in and entered.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked the icy demon sitting in front of her.

He nodded and signed another scroll and placed it in a large pile of others. "Yes, I have received a message from my seamstress saying that you requested a new Ceremonial Kimono for my ward? Did you issue this?" he asked not looking up but started examining another scroll. Only when she didn't answer did he lift his head and look at her.

"Speak." he commanded.

"I did." Kagome simply said. Trying to keep her anger in check. She didn't need to answer to him whenever she breathed or ate!

"Well it won't be happening." he said looking back down at the scroll.

"Explain to me why." she said to him.

"I have no reason to explain to you why I decide against something, Kagome." he said signing the scroll and placing next to the one before it.

" Well Rin and I both looked at both Ceremonial and normal celebration Kimonos and saw none that fit her interests. That's why I requested a new one made for her wedding ceremony." Kagome said looking directly into the feared demon lord's amber eyes.

"May I remind you the definition of a request? Each project runs past my eyes Kagome, until you are my mate you will be seen as a step below me. Listen to this and take note for I do hate repeating myself." he said then leaned back in his large wooden chair and folded his clawed hands in front of him. "Any Questions?" he said, obviously not intending it as what said. It was Sesshomaru's way for subtly saying leave.

But Kagome was determined.

"Then we will find and tailor a Kimono that Rin sees fit." Kagome said still staring daggers at him.

" If you must." he said then opened another scroll "You may leave now." he said blatantly ignoring her now.

Walking out of Sesshomaru's study she was relieved to see the rabit demoness still standing slightly down the hall; out of ear shot; waiting for her. Following the demoness Kagome tapped the woman on the shoulder "Can you take me to Miss Rin?" Kagome asked. The demoness merely bowed and walked down a different hallway and opened a sliding screen door that led out to the gardens. "Here you go Lady Kagome." she said then bowed and went back into the castle.

Walking around the gardens Kagome finally found the young ward sitting on a stone bench beneath a budding Sakura tree.

"Rin?" Kagome said walking up to the young girl and sitting down. "It looks like something's bothering you." Kagome said placing her hand on the young girl's back.

Rin merely shrugged "Rin misses Kohaku…" she said sighing. Kagome smiled to herself as she looked at the young girl, who was a mirror image of herself almost 8 years ago when she has fallen for Inuyasha. But Rin's story would end happier than how hers ended.

"Because you're in love, Rin." Kagome said to her.

"Love?" the girl said blushing.

"It feels like your heart stops whenever you see him…and when you're away from him you feel like life slows down almost painfully but when you see him that time melts away into a miniscule part of life?" Kagome said turning more towards Rin, who blushed even deeper.

"I'll take that as a yes. Well, think about this, in a couple days you will be able to see Kohaku once more when he, sango, and Miroku come here for the wedding. I advise telling him how you feel before the wedding." Kagome suggested.

"B-but what if he doesn't feel the same about Rin?"

Kagome giggled light heartedly "Rin, why would he ask for your hand if he didn't love you?"

Smiling the two women stood and walked back up to the house for lunch.

--

As Kagome said the next couple of days passed almost painfully slow for both Kohaku and Rin. But the day that the two saw each other they both snuck off to the Gardens after dinner that night while Kagome and Sango gabbed about what's happened over the last couple weeks.

"How has your pregnancy been?" Kagome asked her best friend as they sat in Kagome's temporary chambers.

"I've not been able to keep anything down…and when I do I get heartburn that radiates to my kneecaps." Sango said placing her hand on her small baby bump. "But I know it will be worth it." Sango said smiling even wider. "How has life here been?" she asked her friend.

Kagome shrugged "I've tried to keep my mind off the impending mating by busying myself with Rin's wedding but I know I'm going to have to face the music sometime." Kagome said looking down at her bed. "Its what the gods destined me to do, Sango. What would I be to just toss it away as if it was nothing. I'm not a little girl anymore. I tried to settle down with the man I loved but he wanted someone else." Kagome said starting to fidget with her fingers.

"Its your decision Kagome. You know you're always welcome back in Kaede's village with us." Sango offered.

"You know I couldn't. I'd get to see your children grow and shippo would be more comfortable, but I'd live my life alone. No man or demon from the village sees me as a fit mate or wife. They're weaker than me…and they know it. But Sesshomaru has offered me a home, a family and protection from Inuyasha. Even without love, I have a shot at a happy life at least with someone. I came to that decision the moment I accepted Sesshomaru's offer." Kagome said finally looking back up at her long time friend.

Standing Kagome walked Sango to the door of her chambers and called a servant. "Tomorrow then my friend." Sango said turning and leaving to her room.

Closing the door Kagome sighed "Yeah, Tomorrow my life changes for the better…I hope…"


	7. Two Ceremonies and One short day

A/N: Here's the long awaited Wedding and Mating Ceremony!! Hope you enjoy! It took soo long to write…and I stayed up all night writing it!

It was finally the day of the wedding and it was perfect weather for the Ceremony that the two women had arranged. There were white clouds lightly drifting across the light blue sky as a gentle gale of wind played at the thousands of flowers in the garden.

Rin and Kagome were on their way back to Rin's chambers when one of the head seamstresses ran up to Kagome out of breath and bowed.

"Mi-ladies…we-we h-have the wedding K-kimono you re-requested." The young mouse demon said still bowed and resting her hands on her knees still cathcing her breath.

"Thank you Kiran." Rin said and dismissed her. Turning to Kagome Rin continued their conversation.

"Also, before the wedding, this is important, never, never…start a conversation with anyone that the other lords might see below your status. Let them come to you first." Rin said.

"Who's below my status?" Kagome questioned still getting to know some of the rules of a wedding ceremony.

So far she had felt like she had cultural knowledge coming out of her ears. She should only sit to the left of Sesshomaru, then once she's mated to him she would sit on his right, at all times. The there was the rule about when she should and shouldn't speak, and how she should adress the servants…Kagome was starting to think that this wasn't such a good idea...But she had promised both Rin and Sesshomaru and she wasn't a woman to go back on her word.

"Any villager or lower type demon is considered to be below your status…unafortunately that includes Sango, Miroku, and Inuyasha and his mate." That last bit of ingotmation made Kagome stop in her tracks.

"Mate?" Kagome said just barely under her breath and out of reach of Rin's ears. "So inuyasha's coming to the wedding." Kagome stated.

"Yes, the entire Shikon group is attending."

"Shikon group?" Kagome asked.

"Yes, that's what the villages who have heard of your group's defeat of Naraku call you and your companions."

"Oh…I see." Kagome said her mind said preocupied on preparing for seeing Inuyasha again since he…what did he do…he hadn't betrayed her…he just…hurt her…

Walking into Rin's chamber, the two women were shocked at the amount of servants that greeted them.

"Lady Kagome!" one group exclaimed.

"Miss rin!" the other half shouted then charged at them exitedly. While the two women braced themselves for a collision.

A few minutes later and the two women were presented in front of two doors.

"The one on the left is yours Lady Kagome."

"And the one on the right is yours miss Rin."

Hesitantly Kagome opened her door and was shocked to see a beautiful blue ceremony Kimono with the crest of the western lands embroidered on the left sleeve. Reaching out Kagome ran a finger over the smooth silk.

Smiling she looked over at rin "Open yours." She said expecting to see the Kimono that they had picked out from the houses selection of Ceremonial Kimonos and altered to Rin's measurements but was shocked with what the young girl revealed when she opened the door.

(A/N: You would kill me if I ended it here…)

Sesshomaru was in his study when a knock on his study door made him look up from his work.

"Enter." He commanded coldly. And watched as a servant entered and bowed to him.

"Your brother and his mate have arrived." He informed his master. Sesshomaru nodded and sent the servant away. Leaning back in the western style chair he put a clawed hand up to his temples preparing himself for both his brother's foul stench and also that of his dead mate.

Standing he walked out of his study and down the hall to already hear and smell the hanyou and his mate.

"What do ya' mean I can't see Kagome?!" he yelled, making Sesshomaru's ears ring."You cannot see what belongs to me, little brother." He said smirking mentally when the hanyou turned and reached for tetsuiga.

"Don't even try to harm me in my home. That blade of yours is sealed while inside these walls. You should have sensed it when you passed through the gate. Or is it that nigen blood that your mother supplied you with preventing you from sensing that as well…" Sesshomaru could sense the anger practically radiating off of the damned half-breed. "Kyda, Ingo;" he addressed the two servants that were quarrelling with the hanyou just moments before "take the hanyou and his mate to the east wing. And place them in the room at the end of the hall." He said then turned and took the back route to where Kagome and Rin were getting ready, he had to have Kagome by his side when he greeted guests…

Both Kagome and Rin were shocked to see the Kimono that they had arranged to be made with the white Sakura fabric. Turning to one of the seamstresses "But Lord Sesshomaru canceled the request for this to be made." Kagome said to her.

"Nay, Lord Sesshomaru was the one to accept the request, Mi-lady. We just finished it an hour ago." The young woman said.

Kagome smiled to herself at the news about what Sesshomaru had done. "Thank you. Now we must start getting ready or we will be late." Kagome said to Rin still smiling.

Rin nodded and Kagome nearly screamed as one of the servants started undressing her. "Wh-what are you doing?" she exclaimed.

"Um…Kagome-chan, it's their job." Said a Rin who was standing with her arms elevated from her sides to let the servants slide her outer kimono off.

Blushing at usually dressing herself Kagome lifted her arms from her side and let the servants dress her in the deep blue Kimono.

After the two were dressed Kagome could barely recognize herself. For her hair was pulled up into an elegant bun with two silver needles holding it up each of them beautifully decorated with blue and silver beads hanging from the top.

Turning to Rin she smiled and knew Kohaku would faint when he saw her. "I'm going to go and find Sesshomaru, you look beautiful." Kagome said to the girl and then left the room to find the arrogant demon lord only to bump into someone right when she left the door.

Blushing and rubbing her forehead Kagome was about to start apologizing to whoever she bumped into to look straight into a white kimono-clad chest and up to the face of none other than Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru was about to knock on the door and have Kagome come out when the door opened and the woman nearly knocked herself over when she bumped into him. Glancing down at his mate-to-be rather enticing, but disguised his interest behind his mask of indifference once again.

"Come, we have guests to greet." He said and turned on a heel and began to walk away.

Kagome smirked to herself when she instantly went to his left side and walked down to the gardens where everyone was awaiting them. She noted the momentary look on Sesshomaru's face, but then 'iced' his face again and opened the door leading to the gardens.

Kagome ran over everything that Rin had told her in the moments before they had to get ready for the ceremony. She would be the one to announce to everyone that the ceremony would be starting soon, and also when the ceremony began.

Walking out amongst the roses, Kagome stuck to Sesshomaru's side as Rin had directed her to then glanced around at the crowd before she opened her mouth "Thank you for coming, the ceremony will commence shortly." Kagome said and glanced up to Sesshomaru smirking when he was simply looking down at her, his face revealed no emotion, while his eyes she noticed showed much surprise.

Time seemed to pass slowly as Kagome and Sesshomaru greeted people before entering the Shrine where the ceremony would take place. As Sesshomaru walked around and stopped when other nobles and lords would come up to him, Kagome stayed on his left and kept her head slightly down to signify her position and submission, even to her great hatred to the simple act.

When two walked out of shrine, and bowed to Kagome, she turned to the crowd and announced that the ceremony would be beginning as soon as everyone was inside the shrine. Kagome walked beside Sesshomaru as they entered the simple demon shrine that was really a wing of the castle that had a simple shoji door that opened to a room sealed off from the rest of the castle so it could only be opened from the outside.

When entering the shrine Kagome waited for Sesshomaru to be seated before she sat down beside him her head still slightly down unless spoken to. Finally when the music started everyone, including Sesshomaru, turned to see Rin enter with a very happy Kohaku by her side. Rin looked beautiful, the seamstresses had done an extraordinary job on the kimono and it made the kimono seem as if Sakura blosoms were jently falling around Rin. Some in the room probably could barely recognize the young woman without her hair down, and some without the signature ponytail ontop of her head. Because for at that moment her hair was swept back into a detailed bun with needles and ceremonial ornaments placed delecatly in her hair around the white roses that adorned two porcelean clips that held back her bangs to reveal her face.

With Rin's hand atop Kohaku's, he escorted her down the asile and up to the Miko, Saki that had gone through the line of mikos a third. Saki nodded her head and with that Kagome and Sago stood and walked up to the couple, Kagome by Rin and Sango beside Kohaku.

Then the two mikos that opened the door to the shrine poured the Sake into two of the three cups and had Sango and Kagome drink from one each. Holding the cups back out the miko's took the cups and gave the one that Sango drank out of to Rin and the one Kagome drank out of to Kohaku. Then after blessing the third cup, Sango and Kagome took the bottle of Sake and both poured the drink into the third cup then backed up and went back to their seats.

Turning to the couple, Saki looked at them both the Sake in her hands and nodded again and the two faced each other and then taking the cup in both their hands they drank and handed the cup back to the high priestess and she set it down between the other two then turned to the couple and spoke ancient words that finished up the ceremony.

But when people would normally start filing out of the shrine, a demon that held the holy powers of a priest took Saki's place and looked to the crowd. Kagome was momentarily confused then when she realized that also on this day she was to become mated did she finally blush a deep shade of crimson.

"Not only do we get to witness two young lives intertwine, we get to watch our lord of the west mate his intended." With that said Kagome glanced down and placed her hand atop the clawed hand of her soon-to-be mate and stood after he had and walked up to the shrine altar.

Then the two mikos from before came back out this time each was holding a delicately carved stone box and kneeled before Sesshomaru and Kagome and opened them to reveal two ornate daggers.

Taking the dagger Kagome winced slightly when she sliced her palm and let the blood drip into the gold cup beneath her hand. Holding her hand under the bleeding one she turned and held it out to Sesshomaru. When he took her hand she knew he had to close the wound since she was human and didn't heal as fast as demons, but she didn't know how.

Sesshomaru smelled her blood and the sweetness of her scent only intensified, turning to her he gently took her hand and slid his tongue across her palm, making her shiver a bit. Mentally smirking he noted that she was ticklish there and gently let go of her hand and then directing his attention to the miko before him, he too took his assigned dagger and slid it across his palm and let the blood drip into the cup. Waiting for the small wound to heal did he let his hand fall back down to his side for the ceremony to continue.

The priest turned to kagome and handed her the cup, tipping it slowly to her mouth. Wincing she swallowed the spicy liquid that left an almost Rusty aftertaste in her mouth then passed the cup to Sesshomaru. Drank the rest of the liquid from the cup.

Now Kagome didn't know what happened next because all the information she found was after the passing of the blood, the two would be bound together. What this meant she didn't know.

Walking closer to her Sesshomaru placed a hand on her head and the other on her waist and bent her head to the side and bit down on her neck. Kagome felt her body fall against his as a sharp pain echoed through her body. Feeling his aura pull at her Reiki she felt hers start to absorb some of his making her skin glow a light green.

When Sesshomaru pulled back Kagome was barely standing straight then felt a light tingle on the side of her neck where he had bitten her.

As the pries held out his arms he announced the ceremony over and wished the mated couple luck. As the crowd started to stand Kagome looked over at Sesshomaru "Um…Sesshomaru…" she tried to walk to him but ended up stumbling but as she was about to hit the floor she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her shoulders then lift her off the ground, one hand around her back and the other under her knees.

"Thank you…." Kagome said but only received a curt nod as he exited the shrine past the crowd and turned to them. "My Mate and I will be retiring to our chambers." He announced the walked off into the gardens and up to the castle with a now passed out Kagome in his arms.

A/n: The next chapter will be one HUUGE Lemon so prepare yourselves!

-Narnia


	8. Night of Passion

A/N: Here's the long awaited Mating-Lemon!! db If you don't want to read the lemon I will mark when it starts and ends so if you want to ignore my genius lemony goodness you may do so without missing any plot what-so-ever.

-Narnia

Sesshomaru set his mate down on the lush futon in their chambers.

Placing her down he watched her sleep for a long while and found it hard to resist waking her and finally bedding her to get her out of his head. So he could finally start sleeping at night without having her invade his dreams.

Deciding against waking her, he decided to let her nap until she had enough energy for the rousing event to come.

Sitting down beside her he began to take off the ceremonial armor that adorned his person. After it was quickly disposed of back in its spot he came back to see his mate displayed in the most arousing sight he had seen in centuries. For her ceremonial kimono had come undone in the front revealing a long creamy leg that seemed to call out to the now highly aroused Dog demon. He watched her breast rise and fall as her legs slightly twitched as she dreamed, about what he didn't know. Walking closer Sesshomaru leaned against the wall and closed his eyes waiting for her to awake.

It felt like one big dream. Slowly opening her eyes Kagome felt a warm body behind her and immediately realized that the events of earlier today weren't a dream at all. She was now about to become the full-fledged mate to the inu ice prince himself, Sesshomaru. Swallowing, Kagome sat up and took out the two silver needles that were holding up her hair and let her hair fall in graceful waves down her back. Feeling the body next to her stir Kagome slowly turned her head to find her eyes meeting golden orbs.

"Feeling better?" the smooth monotone asked her. She had to fight the urge to drool at the sight before her. Her mate was leaning up on one elbow his long silver hair reflecting off the moonlight shining in through the window, oh and he was also missing his shirt. Unknowingly Kagome reached out a single hand and ran one of the strands of his hair through her fingers.

"So…soft…" she whispered, unable to speak any louder. She was still entranced with his hair when she felt a hand cover hers. Kagome looked up at him timidly then looked down at the futon, but a single clawed finger tilted her chin back up to meet his gaze and he gently leaned in and covered his mouth with hers. Moving her lips against his she felt his tongue run across her bottom lip and opened her mouth and welcomed his tongue with hers. Their dance for dominance continued for some time before she felt herself being pulled under him and his hand slowly untying the obi from around her waist, causing her ornate kimono to fall open causing Kagome to blush and try and cover herself.

Lightly growling at her he nuzzled her neck "Do not hide from me what is now mine…" he whispered in her ear as he nipped lightly at her ear making her shiver. Kagome ignored his comment about her being 'his' merely because he was sending her body feelings and sensations that clouded her mind with pleasure and caused her the inability to think straight.

Lemon Alert

Running his hand from her hip, he lightly brushed his fingers along her soft skin causing her goose-bumps until he reached her left breast. Moving his mouth from her collar bone he kissed his way up to her mouth once more and started kissing where they had left off as he slowly kneaded one breast in his hand. Moving his head down, Sesshomaru took the other breast into his mouth and started focusing his attention to both of the mounds of flesh.

Arching her back she pressed her body harder against his as her hands went to his head and entwined her fingers through his long silver hair. Once he stopped Kagome found herself whining almost needingly at her mate for more, he simply smirked and ran a single digit over the lips of her sex making her moan under her breath.

"Do you like that koi?" he whispered huskily in her ear as he parted the lips and lightly toyed with her clit. His only answer was a throaty moan from the woman beneath him. Almost smiling Sesshomaru slowly entered a single clawed digit into her warm cavern and reveled in the tightness of her walls, just around his finger.

This discovery made his painful erection grow even harder. He started moving his finger slowly and then started picking up the pace and slid another digit in and could tell she was close to her first climax and smiled slightly as she whined at him again when he took out his fingers and licked them then parting her thighs he positioned his head at her opening and lightly rubbed his nose against the source of her sweet and intoxicating scent of arousal.

Kagome could feel a tightness in her lower abdomen that felt like it would explode at any second. And him nuzzling her down there didn't help to relieve it either. She found herself unable to speak once more and whined at him pathetically and moved her hips slightly, showing him that she wanted him.

She could feel him smiling against her sex and then she felt him spread the lips of her core and her entire body was set aflame as his tongue started to slowly explore her. Moaning a little louder Kagome started to buck her hips uncontrollably but was stopped when he placed a single clawed hand on her pelvis to stop her. Blushing she found herself unable to keep her eyes open as they slid closed with the intensity of the passion.

Almost a minute after the demon between her legs thrust his warm slick tongue into her deeper Kagome jumped off the cliff of pleasure as her first orgasm sent fire through her veins and made muscles she never knew she had convulse around her mate's tongue. Breathing heavily she slightly opened one eye and looked down at her mate and ran a hand through his hair. When he stood up Kagome was confused for a second until he started untying his pants, only when they dropped to his ankles did she see what would be buried within her in a couple moments.

She internally wondered how it would fit…it was so…thick…and veiny…not to mention long. Sitting up Kagome lightly ran her fingertips over the bulbous tip of her mates cock and jumped back slightly when it twitched. Glancing up at her mate she saw that his eyes were pinned to her curiously. Looking back down at the thing in front of her she gently ran the pad of her thumb over the tip again and gained a groan of pleasure from the demon. She surprised herself when she lightly ran her tip along the little crevice to lick up a small drop of pre-cum. With that little action her mate's hand flew to her head and he lightly put some pressure on the back of her head letting her know that she started something that she should finish.

Popping the tip into her mouth Kagome lightly sucked as one of her hands started massaging his length. After that she moved her hands and placed one on his lower abdomen as her head began to bobb back and forth on his cock while the other held her up.

When she heard her mate groan once more she started to move faster but was surprised when he removed himself from her mouth and then was pinning her down. Kagome saw that his golden eyes had now been replaced by almost pupil-less red. Growling lightly at her she moved her head to the side slightly showing him the outline of the crescent moon, submissing to him. Growling in appreciation Kagome felt him place his cock at her entrance. Closing her eyes she wasn't prepared when he thrust his hips forward and buried himself inside her. Muffling her scream he placed his mouth over hers and tried to distract her from the pain and discomfort.

Kagome felt as if someone was trying to tear her from the inside as tears stung at the corners of her eyes. She suddenly realized that he did fit…but she might bust in the process.

But as the pain slowly faded she began to crave the friction that his skin against hers would create so slightly while he was waiting.

Wiggling her hips she told him silently that it was okay now and smiled lightly up at him through passion filled eyes.

Sesshomaru started moving slowly and clenched his teeth to hold back from pounding mercilessly into her tight warm core. As his pace began to quicken Sesshomaru felt his mate orgasm around him time after time, each starting to bring him to his peak but he wanted to make this last as long as possible and held back from the urge to spill his seed just yet.

As the sound of slapping skin echoed in the large chamber Kagome started to meet her mate in the middle as she began to move her hips with her mates rhythm, only when he started going too fast for her to keep up did she have to stop.

Sesshomaru tried to keep his beast in check for her first time…but as another of her orgasms caused her muscles to clamp and squeeze around him his last bit of self-control was lost. Growling he started to use his demon speed to thrust faster. His beast only thrusted harder when her moans started rattling off of the chamber walls. As her 6th orgasm wracked her body he let his own come as his seed shot into her womb.

Roaring he let all who heard know that he had just claimed the woman beneath him as his full mate. Leaning down he sunk his teeth into her neck, letting his youki fill in the mark beneath his teeth. Propping himself up on his elbows he tried not to squash her with his weight.

Realizing that he was now exhausted Kagome rolled out from under her mate and let out a relieved sigh when he fell onto his side and wrapped his arms around her pulling her closer to him and also not pulling his cock out just yet.

!End Lemon!

"Se-Sesshomaru?" she asked breathlessly.

"Hn..?" he grunted his eyes now closed.

"Why haven't you…um…" she tried to ask blushing but he answered before she could finish.

"It heightens the chance of conception." He said his eyes still closed.

A/N: Hey! Hope you enjoyed the lemon... sorry it took so long for me to update! I apologize (TT) I was on vacation then the new Twilight Series book came out and I had to read that so now Im not just posting the lemon chapter but the one after to compensate for the shortness… So enjoy!


	9. Happy News

A/N: Heres the 9th chapter in my awesome story lol. So enjoy!

-Narnia

It had been more than two weeks since Kagome had first mated with Sesshomaru and they had slept together every night since so that she would eventually become pregnant. And she was getting tired of not being able to walk whenever she woke up, which caused her to be limited to bed until they knew if shewas 'with child' as her ladies maids had put it.

Waking up she expected to see Sesshomaru gone like every morning after they had mated but this morning she woke up in his arms. As she tried to pull away he just held onto her even tighter like a life-size teddy bear. She was used to seeing the walls of their 'chamber' more than she was used to seeing him. For even when she would beg, threaten, or even try to pay off her servants they wouldn't let her leave the room.

It wasn't that she was tired of the sex, no, every night it seemed to get better as they realized what the other liked. It was just the discomfort in the morning that made her want to strangle her mate until he was black and blue.

"Sesshomaru?...Sesshomaru…" she said softly trying to wake him up, but all she got was a disgruntled "Hn…" and a light swat on the butt and she realized he wasn't waking up until he wanted to.

"But Sesshomaru…please…I need to go to the bathroom…" she said still trying to wiggle out of his arms. When his arms finally loosened Kagome stood, still extremely sore and hobbled to the adjoining bathroom to their chambers.

Suddenly with the toilet in sight she bent over and heaved up her dinner from the previous night, once finished she stood back up and looked at her body in the mirror and gently touched her left breast and winced.

Wobbling back out she looked at her still sleeping mate.

"Sesshomaru?" she said and sat back down on the futon she received another disgruntled "Hn" and continued. "I Think im pregnant…" she said blushing and looking down. That caught his attention. In almost four seconds flat he was up from sleeping on his side to nuzzling her bare abdomen and purring lightly.

Nodding he sat up "It seems you speak the truth. It must be your third week…meaning you conceived the night of our mating." He said and ran a single clawed hand through his long silver mane straightening it back out to make it look presentable.

"So that means…no more sex until the baby's born?" Kagome said as she could almost feel her body sigh in relief.

"Its you're decision. In a typical Demon pregnancy the mother's sexual needs heighten considerably." He said smirking "But if you don't want any I'm sure this Sesshomaru will abide by your wishes."

Kagome tried to sound as much like him as she growled and crossed her arms and faced away. "Just wait. It'll be you to come crawling to me." She said standing and putting on a robe.

"Where do you think you're going?" he asked lounging on his side looking over at her.

"To take a bath." She said and stormed out through the door the joined their private hot spring to just that.

Smirking once again Sesshomaru stood and followed his mate, intending for her to do everything in that bath than actually take one.

Later at the dinner table Kagome sat beside her mate and tried to keep the meal that was in front of her from coming up again. She was about to try and take another bite of food when Sesshomaru cleared his throat.

Glancing over at him she found his attention not on her but the dining hall entrance. Looking over Kagome saw the one person she hopped had dropped dead. Inuyasha.

And he was standing there glaring back at his brother. "What have you come here for half-breed?" Sesshomaru asked coldly.

"Feh, I have to eat to bastard." He said then came down and sat at the far end of the long table.

"I would have gotten here sooner if this damned place wasn't so confusing." He complained then started stabbing his food like a savage.

Once the others started filing into the dining hall Kagome wasn't the only one that felt the thick tension between the two half-brothers. When the very pregnant Sango came over with miroku right behind her they sat down and looked over at Kagome. Miroku was the first to speak, "So Lady Kagome, how have you been these past couple weeks? We've barely seen you at all!" he said and smiled a perverted smile, which didn't escape sango's view and earned the monk a smack on the head.

"You look pale Kagome-chan…what's wrong?" Sango asked placing a hand on her best friend's shoulder.

"Oh Sango! There's nothing wrong!" Kagome said then glanced over at Sesshomaru silently asking if she should tell them or not, all she received was a curt nod of approval. "Sango, Im pregnant." She said blushing. But Sango and Miroku weren't the only ones who heard.

"YOU'RE WHAT?!" Inuyasha said bolting up and slamming his hands on the large marble table, making it shake.

Kagome looked over at the hanyou and glared "I'm having a child Inuyasha." She said as calmly as she could muster. Even though she wanted to 'sit' his ass until he was ten feet under but she didn't want to ruin the floor.

"Who's the father?!" he exclaimed again, still as thick headed as ever.

"…Sesshomaru is, Inuyasa." She said through clenched teeth.

"YOU LET THAT BASTARD TOUCH YOU! YOU BELONG TO ME!" he yelled again.

That got Sesshomaru's attention. "Little brother, you do not own her, for she is my mate and chose this Sesshomaru after she caught you fucking your dead bitch." He said glaring at Inuyasha, his eyes slightly tinted red. How dare that Hanyou bastard call what was that Sesshomaru's his! The pup in her womb belonged to him not that damn half breed!

Placing her hand on her mate's shoulder she tried to calm him. Then she turned to Inuyasha, standing slowly; she was still very sore. "Inuyasha, I accepted Sesshomaru's request after I found out you mated another. So when I came here to help Kohaku ask for Rin's hand, Sesshomaru gave me a proposition to help him bare a male heir. And now im pregnant and intend to do so. It's more of a business deal than anything." Beside her, Kagome heard miroku whisper about how he wished he could make a 'buisness deal' like that with a pretty woman, which caused Sango to glare at him then punch him in the gut, making him pass out on the table.

"YOU STILL BELONG TO ME! YOU PROMISED WHEN THE WELL SEALED YOU OFF THAT YOU WOULD BE WITH ME!" he yelled again, and he was starting to give her a headache.

"I did care for you then Inuyasha, but you just never made the moves towards me, I was foolish; I admit that. But no sensible man nor demon would mate me for I am stronger than them-"

Sesshomaru cleared his throat and looked down at her "I'm stronger than most of them." She corrected.

Smiling to himself Sesshomaru wrapped an arm around Kagome's waist and pulled her to him. "Little Brother, do not try and claim what is mine. You have your dead priestess, now I want you out of my home before dawn." Sesshomaru said then looked to the rest of the guests.

"My mate is tired and needs sleep. We will be retiring to our chambers now." He said then turned and swept Kagome into his arms and walked away.

Placing her down on the bed Sesshomaru looked at her, she seemed mad. "Sesshomaru. I have one question." She said through clenched teeth. "What?" he answered.

"Why do you always say I belong to you?!" she screeched.

He winced at the horrid sound and looked at her "Because you do…just as I belong to you. That's the way mates are. You belong to me just as much as I belong to you, and as those pups belong just as much to me as they do you."

Kagome was about to retort when she heard the plural "Pups?" she asked cautiously. He just looked at her like she was dumb.

"Yes, Kagome. There are many growing within you.""How many?" she asked and unconsciously placed a hand on her still flat stomach.

"I think about 5 or 6. Im not sure." That information made Kagome's eyes pop.

"Five or six!" she said.

"Yes. That's not uncommon for Inu mates to have more than one pup. I myself have 7 brothers. Not including that hanyou welp." He said sitting down.

"So im having a litter of puppies!" she cried looking up at him.

Sesshomaru looked at her cautiously "No, they are Pups. Not Puppies. Unless you slept with a dog, then you will not bear puppies. Is there something you need to tell me, mate?" he asked humorously and placed a clawed finger under her chin smirking.

She just huffed and turned away from him. "You're not funny, you old badger." She said pouting. Then she found herself pinned down by the man that was sitting beside her 2 seconds ago. "This Sesshomaru is no badger…" he said huskily and started kissing at her neck.

After another round of 'mating' as Sesshomaru put it, Kagome found herself wide awake staring at the ceiling. Five or Six children. What would she name them all? Would the first one be a boy? How big would she get? All these questions kept plaguing her mind as she tried to sleep. Glancing over at Sesshomaru she noticed him asleep, as usual after their little trysts. At this rate she would never be able to walk again.

For even when she would just try and go about her normal duties, somehow he would get turned on and then about half an hour later she would either be spread out on his desk or in their chambers somewhere. He was just over-horny lately! And she was feeling the after effects of it.

Rolling over onto her side she hesitantly cuddled up to Sesshomaru, and held back an 'eep' when he instinctively pulled her closer and tucked her head under his chin. 'I thought this was just a business deal?' she thought to herself. Closing her eyes she finally had sleep come to her and she drifted off into a deep sleep.

A/N: M'kay here's the next chappy finished! YAY! Well there's going to be one chapter or more per month of Kagome's pregnancy. And I do have some names picked out but suggestions and meanings for names would be helpful! Tanks!

-Narnia.


End file.
